


Plates

by DyedViolet



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I had this exact line of thought and decided it sounded like a Ryo thing so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyedViolet/pseuds/DyedViolet





	Plates

Akira and Ryo were in a buffet line.  
“There is technically nothing stopping me from throwing this plate,” Ryo said. Akira glanced at him before returning to piling food on his plate.  
“The mere social construct of politeness and civil order is all that is preventing plates from being hurled across the room from all sides.”  
“But then no one would have a plate,” Akira pointed out.  
They catch each other’s gaze for a moment.  
Ryo throws his plate like a frisbee at the wall, where it shatters.  
“Ryo!”


End file.
